kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Parking Lot
The Parking Lot Owners The OFFICIAL owner of the parking lot is EmilyG, also known as emily_greer, co-creator of Kongregate. Since the room is owned by a rarely used staff alt, OWNERSHIP IS UP FOR GRABS! Granted anyone who wants the room has no chance in hell of becoming a mod. Breakdown of Unofficial Rulers: MrFluffums - King of the Lot TheKink1 - Former King of the Lot Alyssa1992 - Empress of the Lot Mithos92 - True Ruler of the Lot TheDreadPirate - Just a simple Pirate. Incomplete* Moderators Currently, there are no full-time moderators in The P-Lot so most mods are called in by aisforaliceee, but they hunt her wherever she is anyway. Who needs to really call a mod when they follow you? Some moderators are indeed welcome however: MrBoss - Old, well known. He can be a tight-ass, but him and the Lot go way back. the_squall - He goes almost as far back as MrBoss, he's welcome because he is in no way strict, and loves to chat it up. Cartrodus - Swearing, shit flinging mod who likes to chat it up (he really isn't all that bad, just bad for a mod). JetLag - A pretty cool guy all around, he's stopped by once or twice. ringkichard - Lurks in the Lot occasionally, but we don't mind! An ex-troll who has cleaned up his act. Room Owner of Greed. Incomplete* 'LOCALS:' ''Active at this time (Active as defined by being in the room. Does not depend on how much they chat) '''Adamalous' - Defender of the lot when Geust or Fluff are not there to act. Absent on most Sunday afternoons. chocobacon - One of the more respectable and more accepting members of the Lot. Enjoys helping out noobs. Dislikes trolls. Has engaged in a gay RP with DanMan111 for teh luls. UPDATE: Choco has been elevated to King for a Day. Totally wrecked a troll, don't think said troll will ever come back. (TDP) He came back. He apparently "got over it". CuteBonez - Has power through Fluffums (in bed, literally). Knows some of the locals and has power over them with her DD cups! (Did someone say DD cups? Pics please-TDP) DanMan111- A person who likes to have fun also likes parties in the USA like that song suggests. He has engaged in gay RPs with his friend ChocoBacon.It's True Firefop- Another oldbie who came back, but never talks, so far. geust666 - He is the parking lots most loyal member for over the past two years of his life. Update: '''Geust is back, but quieter than before. '''JudasInc - Great game discussion, jokes, upkeep on life. An all around good guy who is great to chat with and keep the room alive. moonangel135 - The Big Breasted Goddess of The Parking Lot. Although, we are STILL waiting for pics to confirm the reports of her big breasts. Yes, we are still waiting. I don't foresee a time when we will stop waiting. Stillllll Waiting! UPDATE!: '''DREAD HAS PICS!!! He just won't share them. >:( '''MrFluffums - The Alpha troll and Emperor of the Parking Lot. Has seniority over the majority of the members due to a lack of oldbies. *Recently left Lot to escape noobs, May return someday* Update: Has returned, but he too has been mostly quiet. Shingamia - Someone say Gamer Girl? TheDreadPirate - Epic stories, good sense of humor, about 45 years old, single, likes long walks on the beach & rape, chases off noobs, what's not to love? Also, he's the one that DIDN'T abandon TPL. Remember this noobs: That sound you hear in your mothers room? that's me finishing my meal before I come into your room to get my DESSERT! Sexist and is constantly trying to sell his children for 5¢. thelogictheorist - Pretty much like Judas, but incredibly logical. Even better with jokes. Therapistol - Hangs around in the Lot. Usually stays quiet but likes to pop in a conversation sometimes. Good with general RP. Comes up with some crazy stuff. XxMeTaLmAnIaCxX - Jumps in for a random discussion now and again, is working his way up the ranks. Yelluhjelluh - He always says he wins, reguardless of the fact that the point of an argument to a troll is just to sharpen the claws. In his mind, he owns the parking lot. ''Ones we haven’t seen in a while, but they are always welcome when they stop in. '''aisforaliceeee' - The powerless mod who keeps the parking lot in order. AliceMarie - When she left, the RP almost died, it has nearly been resurrected, but it has been a long and painful year of doing so. (One year as of Feb. 2 2010) Alyssa1992 - Mithos's sister and a valued member of chat. *Recently left Lot to escape noobs, May return someday* angelee33 - The GUY who calls the mods and is mistaken for a woman (I wonder why) *ANGELEE IS MIA FOR MAPLESTORY AS OF JUNE 26, 2009* armyjuggalo - Hops in between shipping out, a hardcore gamer for sure. hyperactiveRUM - Has been lost to time, she still stops by, and her couch in the middle of the P-Lot is lacking some serious RP Mashiro - A commonly AFK denizen of the P-Lot who likes to chat and spark up the dead chat with life anew. Mithos92 - An oldbie who occasionally stops by. Update: '''Actually "never" stops by would be more accurate. '''MrWaffles129 - Always great for chat and can chase the noobs off like the best of us. Shrub - Not a bad troll, not a great one. Rarely stops by anymore, but his presence packs a punch. Ta_ma_terd - The amateur troll *TERD DISAPPEARED RANDOMLY OVER THE SUMMER, CURRENTLY MIA* TheKink1 - former Boss of the parking lot. He may or may not be coming back into power but he will have to go through geust666 first. *EDIT: Kink is back, but he only comes around once in awhile to say hello.* ''Gone but not forgotten. '''P' lagueJester - a few words need to be said about the member he was one of the great trolls of the parking lot but now he has been perma banned :( 'TROLLS:' The Parking Lot is like a troll breeding ground (insert incest joke between Mithos and Alyssa here). The two main trolls are (Geust666 is MIA, so Adam has taken his place) Adamalous and MrFluffums. And for some reason, most n00b trolls come into The Parking Lot where they are usually silenced by the mods that are called. Needs Expansion* 'TROLL KILLS:' If you find yourself making an epic Troll Kill, let us know and we will post it here. DeadSoldier999: Killed in epic fasion by Chocobacon. This FailTroll actually offered up his password to Choco. Choco did the right thing and changed his PW and kept the account. This FailTroll comes back under raiXjin9999 and starts to beg for his account back. Choco of course continues to do the right thing and refuses. Epic laughs. UPDATE: As of 5/28, this FailTroll has somehow regained his account. Not sure how, but looking into it. (TDP) UPDATE NUMBER DUEX: 'Be careful, if you call him "ChocoDead" "DeadChoco" or any version of his name and insert "Choco" into it, he gets VERY upset and will most likely mute you. So please, take a moment to think before you say anything to him. ''You may forget to add "Choco" and that would be such a waste. '''(TDP) IamMEnotUme: 'Believed he was a regular because he was born in the lot, and hasn't been on since. Gang raped by Adamalous and MrFluffums. SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER IN THE PARKING LOT!* randomness and now for your enjoyment enjoy this picture of an ugly dog WHAT THE HELL ANGELEE?! ~ Fluffums Quotes MrFluffums: HELLO NEWBLETS, PREPARE FOR THE WET LIPS OF YOUR MIND TO BE SPREAD BY THE MASSIVE SPECULUM WHICH IS THE FLUFF!!! IT IS A PLEASURE YOU CANNOT DREAM OF IMAGINING, FOR YOUR HEAD WOULD SURELY EXPLODE! angelee33: zomg kittys! :D darkgamerEX: Bring me a drink and a troll to punch Adamalous: Your mother. Adamalous: The game. Adamalous: That's what she said. Adamalous: I think I just summed myself up in three posts... Adamalous: Moon, THE VAGINA IS A LIE 'MEMORABLE CONVOS IN CHAT: (Setup: I went into the Cookie Kingdom where DeadChocoSoldier999 was hiding out. But at this time, he still had me muted) (TDP) TheDreadPirate: Can someone do me a favor and say "hey DreadPirate, how are you" DeadSoldier999: i dont know why but im thinking of putting a camera inside of a lego spaceship and put it in front of a tornados path prime1: that would be cool cheesyISdizzy: yo al Nellis1337: hey DreadPirate, how are you DeadSoldier999: what? prime1: i made a 20x lego house TheDreadPirate: Thank you Nellis. Now my BFF knows I"m here. prime1: it look cool TheDreadPirate: He is the one saying "what?" DeadSoldier999: Dread is here? TheDreadPirate: and the game continues. (''Break in Convo)'' DeadSoldier999: you know i would make a lego planeput a video camera in it fly in a plain and throw the lego plane into a hurricane but i would put a pillow at the bottom prime1: LOL TheDreadPirate: Now, could someone please ask my dear dear friend ChocoDead why he still has me muted? I actually miss talking with him. Make sure you call him "ChocoDead so he knows I miss him. Nellis1337: Ghosts don't exist. Nellis1337: Trust me. Nellis1337: Hey, ChocoDead. Nellis1337: DreadPirate wants to know why you still have him muted. loganator212: ChocoDead why did u mute the dread pirate DeadSoldier999: huh TheDreadPirate: Thanks, you guys are great. DeadSoldier999: im not chocobacon Nellis1337: Yeah. Nellis1337: So we called you ChocoDead. DeadSoldier999: im Dead prime1: bacon loganator212: well peace, i have a date prime1: bacon prime1: BACON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! loganator212: yeah right, i'm just tired loganator212: PIE Nellis1337: Logan has a date with a certain pillow prime1: PIE DeadSoldier999: im not chocobacon im actually deda sirducken: kevin bacon? DeadSoldier999: dead prime1: PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nellis1337: *Bow chika wow wow* prime1: cool beans Sakuya: okay prime Sakuya: final warning for just spamming DeadSoldier999: ooooooooo prime1: sorry prime1: for my ignerice Sakuya: ignorance* DeadSoldier999: ignorance Nellis1337: Aww come on. Nellis1337: I was about to say that. ;_; Skyross: sell bacon 10 kreds 10 strips! Nellis1337: Wouldn't they get old by the time they get to my house? prime1: it ok i must ban myself it the only way <_> xXNikkyu23Xx: Hi Billy! TheDreadPirate: Well, bye ChocoDead. We will miss your sunny personality in The Parking Lot. (Break in Convo) Nellis1337: What's the chatroom that has the most idiots and least amount of admins? DeadSoldier999: oh dreads in here Sakuya: Hi Payton :D Payton_Hayes: Ohai. :D DeadSoldier999: parris hiltion? sirducken: I totally was never a mod, nope, not me TheDreadPirate: oo oo let me guess sirducken: oh, those mods... silly people prime1: Sakuya i going to ban myself for you good TheDreadPirate: The Parking Lot Payton_Hayes: Didn't think so, ducken. :P Nellis1337: Really? prime1: yes DeadSoldier999: ok im unmuting dread Payton_Hayes: So how're you, Saku? Sakuya: Done with high school :D Payton_Hayes: Woo! Payton_Hayes: I've got 3 more years. >_> TheDreadPirate: ahhhhhh, I feel alive now prime1: sigh bye everone i going to ban myself Sakuya: I start college in the fall TheDreadPirate: So, we meet again ChocoDead. The years have not been kind to you, neither will I. Payton_Hayes: Slayden has loved college. DeadSoldier999: why am i called CHOCODEAD prime1: lol sirducken: after this coming semester, I'll be half done with college. sirducken: yes, I am a loser TheDreadPirate: Because I know I'm really talking to Choco. prime1: idk why but people get pegnet in collage more Payton_Hayes: I'm not even out of high school. D: ' ' TheDreadPirate: Choco, you so crazy! DeadSoldier999: im not choco im dead prime1: lol prime1: get popcorn prime1: much prime1: much Payton_Hayes: Although, I shouldn't wish my life away. sirducken: wait DeadSoldier999: ill stop wining about chocodead but no more choco Notes A toll is a toll, and a roll is a roll. And if we don't get no tolls, then we don't eat no rolls Category:Chat rooms